


The Right Time

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [16]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Swearing, and the kaiju alarm isn't really the best time, kiss, pinkie prompts, they're not ready to tell everybody about their relationship yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaiju alarm (don't know if that's actually a thing in the PR canon) goes off and Newton and Hermann have to scramble to the safety bunker (also not canon?) after leaving Newton's bedroom in the middle of the night. </p><p>Loosely based on this prompt I used before: "Au where the fire (modern au) or kaiju (pr canon) alarm goes off and newt stops at the escape stairway to help Hermann."- pinkieblues</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Time

Newton and Herman had just fallen asleep in Newton’s room when the Kaiju alarm sounded. 

“Bloody hell!”

“Shit!” Newton threw on his trousers, not bothering to tuck in his sleep shirt.

“Newton, I can't find my cane!”  
 “There’s no time! Just lean on me!”

"They'll ask questions!"

"We'll just tell them the truth: you couldn't find your cane," Newton said as he tied up Hermann's robe for him. They moved as fast as they could to the central shelter. Tendo met them, seemingly oblivious to the fact that they had their arms wrapped tightly around one another’s waists. 

“Just a precaution!” Tendo yelled, gesturing upward to indicate the alarm. 

Everyone must have seen the way they clung to each other. The more Hermann looked, the more he thought he could see people’s eyes gravitate toward their contact. “Surely,” Hermann thought to himself, “they must see I am without my cane. Perhaps they won’t think anything of it.” Hermann tried to distance himself from Newton but his tired legs and hips were not up to it. After everyone had been accounted for and the possibility of a threat to the base diminished, all of Shatterdome returned to their beds or late night work stations.

 "They'll guess…about us," Hermann said sadly, looking down at the floor in the hope of finding his cane.

"Don't you want them to know?" Newton said, a little disappointed, as he kneeled down to pick up Hermann’s cane from under his own side of the bed. 

"Well yes, but…" Newton walked over to Hermann and handed him his cane.

"Don’t you want to...shout it from the rooftops?" Newton said softly with bittersweet seduction. 

"They won't understand," Hermann answered, with even more melancholy than before. He shook his head.

"Yes they will," Newton said, slightly encouraged by Hermann’s reasoning.

"No they won't," Hermann said, not yet giving in. Newton stretched up to kiss him as he was still talking.

"Yes they will," Newton spoke into his mouth. 

"No they won't," Hermann said piteously, opening his mouth in response, his eyes beginning to close.

“Yes. They will,” Newton said as they parted. Hermann pressed his palm flush with Newton's chest and felt Newton's heartbeat under his hand. “Come on, hon, let’s go back to sleep.” Hermann set his cane against a table and removed his thin robe. Newton flung his trousers across the room before getting under the covers. After a moment or two of silence, Hermann sighed and indicated he was going to say something.

“Newton, please understand that I want to tell people about our relationship, I’m just not quite ready. It’s no reflection on you.”

“Good,” Newton said. Hermann was unable to read his expression. 

“I suppose I...I’m just...I’m concerned about people’s reactions.”

“Yeah, me too,” Newton said, feeling for Hermann’s hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“I thought you said they’d understand.”

“They will, but...initially, I don’t know what they'll say or think.”

“I still want people to know.”

“Yeah, me too.” Hermann breathed out slowly, relief taking the place of tension in his chest. 

“We’ll know when the time is right.”

“I know we will.” They moved closer together.


End file.
